


P.A.C.K (The One Where Everybody Finds Out)

by dangermouses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangermouses/pseuds/dangermouses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Andy writes Teen Wolf/Friends fusion because obsessions mesh sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.A.C.K (The One Where Everybody Finds Out)

Nothing more relaxing than evening of bad television and good chinese food, especially after the year they’d had.

They were all sat round the coffee table in the bigger flat, half on and half off the furniture - pristinely cleaned, thanks to Derek’s… issues. Stiles and Scott took up the couch, all flailed limbs and lazy familiarity with each others personal space. Derek had claimed the other armchair, grumbling that he didn’t share in his own damn home, though no one commented when Lydia perched daintily on the arm - she was room-mate after all. Which left Jackson relegated to the green ottoman, and Isaac wandering around the room, constantly moving from the kitchen into the living room and back.

It was a quiet night, everyone coming down from the day.

Jackson was still reeling from his suspension; work was the thing that kept him focused, kept him together and his dickish tendencies in check. His ex-wife and her partner were on vacation with their son, so he couldn’t even appease his ego with his excellent parenting skills - Allison has sympathised, but she and Erica had been planning the trip for weeks. He wondered if they were still angry that he hadn’t invited them to his disastrous wedding in Hawaii, since they’d booked their own holiday there. Staying with Scott and Stiles was fun, but he missed having his own place, his own space to do what he liked with.

And there was only so many times he could watch Baywatch.

“OH MY GOD!” They were startled out of their rapt attention to how much it wasn’t Lupus by Isaac’s muffled exclamation; he was stood by the window, chopsticks hanging abandoned from the corner of his mouth. He removed them, looking back at the group, his expression a mixture of horror and wonder. “Finstock is moving! I mean, he’s got boxes and he’s packing-“

Within a minute they were all over at the window - their high-school coach had a flat across the street of them and, they had realised very quickly, an aversion to curtains. And clothes of any kind. It had become something of a hobby, watching the oddly-athletic middle-aged guy and what he got up to… which was usually surprising, though not as surprising as the nudity had been.

“Seriously, for a naked guy, he has a lot of boxes marked ‘Clothes’.” Jackson’s lip curled slightly as the group recoiled as one each time the man bent over to pick something up.

“I never thought these words would pass my lips, but I might actually miss seeing his odd naked body.” Lydia tilted her head, wincing as Finstock managed to get duct tape caught- well, just caught.

Derek looked at her like she was insane, but then he looked at nearly everyone that way. They’d decided to class it as ‘part of his charm’ and ignore it - much like the cleaning.

“Looks like a decent flat, though, without all that clutter and weird cupcake ornaments.” Jackson had a considering tone in his voice. “Hey - what if I applied for it? Would be kind of cool, to live close. I spend way too much on cab fare for you people.”

Scott brightened, shoving Jackson’s shoulder; he was a very physically friendly person, especially when he got excited. “It would be great! We could do that phone thing, with the string and the cans, and talk to each other!”

Stiles snorted; “Dude, we have ACTUAL phones for that thing.”

**X X X**

So they checked out the flat; Jackson looked round, shoulders hunched and trying not to show how much he actually liked the place. Lydia and Isaac smiled and walked round, pointing out the space and the mouldings and how the plumbing didn’t clank like the boy’s apartment (Stiles had flushed one too many small green army men).

It was when Jackson left to get an application that it all went to hell.

“Oh, you really can see into your flat from here. Look, there’s Stiles and Derek!” Isaac beamed and started to wave, only to stop suddenly and go pale.

The pair had been talking; Stiles leaning against the window and smirking, probably pleased at having hit home with one of his many, many jokes. Derek had rolled his eyes and reached out to shove Stiles’ shoulder… and then Stiles was shoved back against the glass, and shirts were coming off and they were kissing. Like they were drowning.

“OH! OH OH!” Lydia came rushing in from the bathroom, her eyes widening comically as she saw what Isaac was shouting about. “OH MY GOD! DEREK AND STILES, DEREK AND STILES!” He wheels round, scrubbing at his eyes. “OH MY GOD!”

Lydia tried to interrupt; “I know, I know, but you have to-” She caught Isaac’s forearms, stopping him as he was beginning to flail and shake.

“YOU KNOW? YOU KNOW?!” Isaac was beginning to hyperventilate, just keening with shock. He had never really handled upheaval well, reacting to everything with almost childlike naivety.

Lydia snapped, anger pulling her lips back from her teeth, “YES I KNOW. I know, and Scott knows, but JACKSON DOESN’T KNOW SO YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN.”

Jackson chose that moment to come back, frowning at the noise he had walked in on, “What’s wrong? Did you find damp or someth-“

Isaac squeaked, high and shrill, but Lydia was nothing if not quick on her feet so she simply wheeled round and grabbed Jackson’s hands up in hers, effectively distracting him from Isaac’s panic. “We’re just- just really excited, for you! We really want you to get this apartment!” She flashed him her best smile, willing him to buy it.

Luckily, he did - he usually did, when it came to Lydia.

**X X X**

“Isaac hit on me”

Stiles almost rolled off the bed with the force of his double-take, only Derek’s arm catching his hip and pulling him back against his side. His brow was furrowed above his green eyes as he stared at the ceiling, like he was reading off it - Stiles resisted the urge to kiss that crinkle in his forehead away to deal with the matter at hand.

“Excuse me, what now?”

“Today, at the coffee house. Isaac hit on me.”

Stiles sat up on his side, leaning over so he could look down at his boyfriend, eyebrow raised in incredulity. “Not possible.”

Derek turned his head to pin him with a glare; an expression Stiles had long since thought of fondly as his ‘you’re perfect but oh holy hell are you stupid’ look.

“Okay, ego, but Isaac- Isaac has always seen you as awesome in a non-gential way. Seriously, dude, the guy looks at you like family. Hardly hit-on-worthy.”

“Don’t call me dude.” Derek grumbled and scratched his nails over Stiles shoulder, exposed where the too-big shirt he was wearing had slid down (he loved wearing Derek’s clothes, even if they made him feel small).

“Okay, okay - so explain? Why on earth would you think Isaac was macking on your junk?”

“Stiles.” It came out as almost a whine, but he could see the corners of Derek’s mouth almost ticking up, which Stiles always took as encouragement.

“Was he all up in your grill? Trying to get some of that fine, fine booty? Were you flaunting? Y’know, if you got it, flaunt it. Shake your moneymaker and all that. Were you shaking it, Derek? were you? Shaking that booty, I saw the booty-” He sat up, back on his knees as he started to wiggle, his arms coming up as he started to dance.

“Stiles-“

“I want the booty, _lord_ what a booty-“

“Stop.”

“Bring on the booty, give up the booty!”

“Seriously- I will hurt you.”

“Loving the booty, ROUND boot-HEY!” Stiles laughed as he was yanked back into the centre of the bed, Derek covering him and caging him under his heavier limbs - but he was smiling, which was the whole point. Derek’s whole face changed when he smiled, the tension around his eyes gone and his mouth splitting in a wide, honest-to-god beam. It was all or nothing with him - something the ever-fidgety Stiles had always admired - and the same went for his smiles.

It was ten minutes and several kisses later that they got back to it, closely curled together and comfortably lazy.

“So, how come you thought Isaac was hitting on you?” Stiles nuzzled his face closer into Derek’s chest, happily lulled by the fierce heartbeat under his cheek.

“Hmm? He wouldn’t stop stroking my bicep.” Derek’s voice was low and mumbled, soft with an ease that really only came to him when he was half-alseep.

Stiles half-shrugged, eyes still closed; “He’s a tactile guy, m’sure it was nothing. Your biceps are just really nice.” The amused rumble he got almost made him smile, but he was already sinking into sleep.

**X X X**

Lydia groaned as Jackson walked back over from the window, his face pinched with petulance and his arms folded. “Jackson, seriously - you’re just winding yourself up now. Just look for another apartment, okay?”

Jackson shot her a glare, fully prepared to just leave it at that withering glance - for all of five seconds. His arms dropped angerily to his sides, fists curling as he bit out the words; “I’ve looked at a hundred places, and none of them are as nice as that one! Seriously, did you SEE the studio flat Scott ‘recommended’? It was a CUPBOARD, Lyds!”

“Yes, I saw- alright, here’s what you do.” She sat back in the armchair, long arms draped on the rests as though she was on a throne not some chintzy chair that Derek had rescued when his Uncle Peter had sold their family house to pay for his new Porche. “You just need to bond with the man - I mean, really. Does it look like he has many friends? Like, if I wanted something from Scott, would I get him gifts? No, because he’d eat them all and forget what I wanted in the first place-“

Scott looked up from the plate of cookies he was hoovering up and smiled crookedly, perfectly cpmfortable with his faults. Isaac, sat next to him on the small couch, looked up with a perfectly straight face, “Can’t argue there.”

Lydia smiled tightly and continued, gesturing gracefully, “If I wanted something from him, I’d start talking about lacrosse, or pizza.” She smirked, tilting her head to one side, “Or my friend Jenny and her twin sister.”

Scott swallowed a cookie whole, and Lydia pointed in triumph.

Jackson was already nodding, scratching at his jaw consideringly. “That’s not a bad idea… and I already know tons of crap about Finstock, we’ve only been watching him for what, five years? Okay- he likes sports right? I mean, he had that trampoline-“

Scott snorted, mumbling round another cookie, “He broke it!” Isaac pulled a face as he was sprayed with cooki crumbs, yanking Scott’s hand so he could use his sleeve to wip them up.

“Okay - well, he had those spring-stilt… things.” Jackson was starting to pace.

Lydia raise an eyebrow. “Jumping stilts, dear, and he broke those as well.”

Scott grinned, “So he likes to break stuff!” The grin soon withered under the power of the looks his friends gave him, but he simply shrugged and went back to his cookies.

“Okay, I have to go, Allison is skyping from Hawaii in like twenty minutes, but-” Jackson grabbed his jacket and paused by the door, “But I will work it out. Hey, didn’t he have a chihuahua?”

Isaac pulled a face, tiling his head over the back of the couch to look at him, “I wouldn't mention that, I mean, you’ll depress rather than impress, yeah?”

Scott poked mournfully at the now-empty plate, his voice sad and sympathetic, “Poor little guy never saw that big butt coming.

**X X X**

It had all escalated way too quickly, and now Stiles was stood in front of a shirtless Isaac and trying not to choke on his own tongue at how weird the situation was. He knew that Derek tended to get crazy competitive, especially when Lydia was involved, but this was just creepy. He was all for messing with their friends, especially friends who could have just come and TALK to them - but he was drinking wine and there was music and his skin was itching with how wrong it all felt.

Not just because he was dating Derek, who was probably plastered to the bathroom door, trying to hear every word, but it wasn’t just dating, it wasn’t just-

He swallowed, his mouth dry as he realised just how close Isaac was now and that he still had lotion in his hand. Isaac lifted a hand to his shoulder, awkwardly - were they really about to play chicken? Really? Stiles copied the action, resisting the urge to lean back away from him.

_And that’s your hand on my ass, oh my god._

The lotion bottle thunked to the ground, the noise loud but ignored. Stiles swallowed again as they both began to lean in, all awkward hesitance and stiff limbs. He knew it was over the second he felt breath across his lips, and then skin and lips, and his whole body twitched away at how wrong it felt. His hands came up and he full-on shoved Isaac away from him, already shaking his head; his voice was too-loud, the way it got when he was freaking out.

“OKAY, NO. YOU WIN. NO, NO WAY IS THIS- YOU WIN, OKAY? I CAN’T DO THIS- I CAN’T, I CAN’T.”

Isaac looked smug, stepping back, his mouth stretching in a grin as he watched Stiles back off, flailing and shaking his head so hard his whole body moved with it.

“You win, okay?! I can’t have sex with you, I can’t kiss you, can't do any of that-“

“And why not?” Isaac wasn’t dropping it, folding his arms victoriously.

“Because I’m in love with Derek!” The words were out before he could even think to stop them, his pathetic impulse control spitting them out, too-loud and too honest. He saw Isaac’s smile fall from his face, utter shock registering in the drop of his jaw. He saw Lydia and Scott pile in from the hallway wearing similar expressions; he had been loud enough to hear through the door, obviously.

He heard the creak of the bathroom door open, but he couldn’t turn to look at Derek, not yet. It was the first time he’d thought it, let alone put it into words, and now that he had - well, he knew it was true. And Derek didn’t like things done halfway.

‘LOVE HIM. That’s right! I love him! I. LOVE. HIM!”

He turned to his left and suddenly nothing else existed but the expression on Derek’s face. It was surprised and hopeful and shocked and open, and it was perfect because Stiles had never seen him look so unguarded in all the years that he’d known him. Derek walked across to him, slow and stilted like he never was, as if he was being pulled.

Stiles took his hand, grounding him and smiled, his voice even and calm because this? This wasn’t scary or weird, he didn’t need to prove it because it was just there, it was proved. “I love you, Derek.”

He’d say it a hundred times a day, every day, if it made Derek smile like that every time. Without thinking about it, they were in each others arms, fitting together easily, and Derek was smiling at him, his voice pitched low and private. “I love you too, Stiles.”

Derek leant into him and Stiles leant back, and they kissed soft and slow and forever, foreheads pressed together and arms wound around each other.

Isaac beamed, hands to his face as he watched, his voice bright and thick. “I just thought you two were boning, I didn’t know you were in love!” Lydia wrapped an arm around his waist, her head on his bare shoulder.

Scott grinned, throwing his arms up, “Dude! And now it’s over, that’s it! Everybody knows!

Derek turned to look at them all, his mouth curved in a cocky smile that was betrayed by the careful way his arms wrapped around Stiles, stroking tenderly over his skin, almost absently like he was unaware he was doing it. Stiles leant against Derek, tucking himself against his side, and pulled a face; “Actually, gang, Jackson is still blissfully unaware, and we’d really appriciate it if you all kept it that way?”

Scott practically howled in anguish.

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I JUST DID BUT I THINK I NEED HELP. 
> 
> yes, a lot of the dialogue is directly lifted from the episode, because i know Friends off by heart - I don’t have a life, okay? And yes, I was too lazy to write the whole thing, so if you haven't seen the FRIENDS episode, well, this won't make a lick of sense, probably.
> 
> And, again, yes - I know that Stiles & Derek kind of switch roles halfway through? But I liked the scenes the way I wrote them, so let's go with Lydia pointed out to Isaac that he was far more likely to crack Stiles than Derek, so he switched targets off stage.


End file.
